


me myself & i

by everlastinglove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, but maybe there's a few people out there who love em like me, even if you don't really like cheating fics, give this one a chance 8(, i know ppl hate those, warning: cheating fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastinglove/pseuds/everlastinglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hires a new assistant in his lawyer firm, Louis struggles at home with the kids and wants nothing more than Harry to fuck him into the mattress and tell him he loves him more than anything just like he did when they first fell in love at secondary school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	me myself & i

**Author's Note:**

> ok so!! i know most people hate cheating fics but i figured the lourry fandom could use something new!! this also like my first fic so :/ it probably sucks and im sorry!! i hope you like it tho 8)

     "Harry, are you coming home tonight from work earlier than you have been lately?" Louis asks into the phone stuck between his shoulder and cheek as he pulled out the casserole (that his mum gave him the recipe for) out of the oven and quickly setting it on the kitchen counter. "You promised, love. We haven't had a family dinner in a month." His voice was desperate. He knew their relationship was rocky right now, but he wanted nothing more than to make things right again. And, family dinners were important to him. He likes to keep up-to-date on his mommy blogs he follows, and all of them say a family dinner every night is super important to have a healthy, happy family. 

"Lou, I don't know. I told you that this morning before I left. I'd probably get my shit done in time if you stopped calling me every five fucking minutes." Harry snapped from the other line. Ouch, that hurt a bit. Louis sighed, nodding and grabbing the phone and holding it up to his ear with his hand, leaning against the counter. "Right, uh... sorry, love. Have a good day. I love you and I really do hope you make it home in time for dinner. This casserole looks delicious and I'm pretty sure it's one of the best meals I've ever made, if I'm honest. Plus, the kids are fussy because the only time they see you now is in the morning at breakfast - and that's only when you get up early enough." 

Harry sighs, sitting at his desk and rubbing over his face. Harry was a lawyer, one of the best in London and currently employed at one of the best lawyer firms in England. He liked his job, especially since he hired a new assistant, and he definitely liked staying later than usual to watch her trying to figure out the way things worked in that whichever outfit she decided to wear that day. They all looked perfect on her, in his opinion. On the other hand, Harry really,  _really_ loved his kids. A daughter named Autumn, age 3 and Caleb, 6. He hated that he was always away from them as much as he was but things at home weren't going so well. Him and Louis seemed to fight every night and he would just rather stay away if he could. But, he figures he could get home early today to spend some time with the kids. 

"I'll be home soon, yeah.." Harry says, fixing his tie and watching his assistant, Nikki, get up from her desk a few meters away and walk to the copier, eyes fixed on her bum. "Tell the kids I love them," he says before hanging up. 

Louis leaves the phone up against his ear for a while, shutting his eyes and hoping that Harry would call him back and tell him that the call went out and that he loved him so much, that he loved him more than anything in the whole wide world like he used to when they first fell in love in secondary school. But, it didn't happen and Louis thinks he's dumb for even thinking that it would.  "Kids, your dad said he loves you!" He calls towards the family room, where they were sitting in front of the television watching some weird cartoon.  

 

                                                                                                                                        ***  
  


     Three hours later, the front door opens and Louis looks up from the couch, biting at his lip. The kids were asleep on a blanket in the floor after Louis fought with them for an hour to go to bed and they refused - so Louis gave in. They behave for Harry, not so much for Louis. 

Harry walks in, staying quiet as he pulled his expensive Burberry coat off that Louis got him for his birthday a few years ago, before he quit his job and before they had kids and when he was able to spend money leisurely. He hung it up on the rack, walking into the kitchen. Louis sighs quietly, getting up and stepping over the kids carefully, following Harry. "We already ate dinner but I fixed you a plate and put it in the fridge," Louis says softly, watching him. Harry nods, opening the fridge and grabbing his plate that Louis prepared for him, sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen and starting to eat.

Louis really wants him to talk, but he's closed off and isn't saying a word, so Louis wants to pry a little - and he hopes it doesn't backfire like everything he did seemed to be doing lately. He walks over to him, standing behind him and placing his hands on each of his shoulders, rubbing gently. "How was your day, love?" He asks softly, watching him. 

Harry shrugs, "It was okay. Busy." He says after swallowing a bite of mashed potatoes. "I'm sorry, baby. I could help you, wind down, you seem tense." Louis says, rubbing small circles in his shoulder. Another thing that was bothering Louis, maybe Harry too, is that they haven't had sex in about two weeks. Anyone who knows them well enough can tell you that they have sex at least once a day, and Louis is going crazy. Yeah, he's tried to come onto Harry but Harry just shrugs him off, tells him to go watch porn and have a wank. 

"No, I'm good. I think a hot shower would help," He says softly, finishing his food and putting his plate away. He turns to look at Louis, leaning against the kitchen counter and biting at his bottom lip. Louis walks over to him, smiling a little and tugging at Harry's tie. "Babe, it's been two weeks since you've fucked me. The kids are in bed.. it's perfect." He whispers, leaning up to plant a gentle kiss onto his soft, pink lips, a bit surprised as Harry puts his hands on his hips and pulls him close. "I'm gonna go shower," he says, pressing a kiss to Louis' temple before pulling away from him and walking through the living room, kissing Caleb's head and then Autumn's before making his way upstairs. 

Louis fucking hated this. He wants Harry to say more than 10 words to him. He wants Harry to fuck him into the mattress. He just wants things to be normal again. 

                                                                                                                                 ***

The next morning is pure hell. Louis woke up grumpy and wasn't holding anything back towards Harry. He takes a long, hot shower, hoping that it would put him in a better mood. But it doesn't. He walks out, a towel wrapped around his waist and going over to his drawers, digging through them to find clothes. 

Today was Saturday, so Harry slept in because he didn't have to work. This pissed Louis off. He's never at home anymore (last weekend he went out and partied with Zayn and Niall, leaving Louis alone with the kids once again), and when he does have a day off from his office, he spends it sleeping through half of the day. 

Once he's got his clothes on, he walks over to the bed and shakes Harry, rolling his eyes as he muffled out a groan. "Harry, get the fuck up. It's your only day that you've been home and you're gonna fucking sleep all day? The kids miss their fucking dad." He snaps, watching as he rolled over and pushed his face into the pillow, wanting to block him out. "You're such a fucking asshole, don't even know why you're still here if I can't make you happy." 

That snaps Harry in half. 

"God dammit, Louis!" Harry yells, standing up and pushing the blankets off into the floor and throwing his arms into the air. "I'm fucking tired! I work all day everyday and on my day off, I'd like to sleep! The kids aren't going anywhere!" 

Louis watches him, tears pricking at his eyes. He nods, looking away. "Most days at work you're sitting at your fucking desk. Why are you so tired? I'm the one chasing around a toddler and a six year old all day! But no, I can't sleep all day. I have to get up at 5 am and wrestle with our fucking son just so he'd get out of bed and get dressed so I can take him to school! Where are you? Still fucking in bed! I can't even leave Autumn here with you because I know you won't get up and watch her, so I have to wake her up as well and haul her off with me. Plus, make breakfast, make sure Caleb has everything for the day. I can't do it by myself.." He musters up enough courage to fight back, surprisingly. "I need your help, Haz. We both signed the adoption papers. Not just me.." His voice is soft, on the verge of letting the tears spill but he knows if he does that, it'll just piss Harry off more and he's trying to steer clear of doing that. 

"You don't have a job, you're bringing in no money for this family whatsoever, and I am. I work at a damn good lawyer firm and I'm bringing in enough money for us on my own. Cut me some fucking slack, Louis." Louis watches him as he speaks, shaking his head. "I quit my job because you told me you could handle supporting us. If I had a choice, I'd go back to work and leave you here all day with your fucking kids." He says, walking out of the room and going downstairs, wiping his eyes quickly before cooking breakfast. 

 

                                                                                                                                   ***

 

The day was Monday, and Harry's weekend off was over, fortunately. All he did was yell back and forth with Louis, get called a piece of shit a few times, had to dodge a spatula while Louis was cooking eggs, and try to spend some quiet time with the kids. But Louis couldn't hold back anything. He'd always mumble something under his breath about how Autumn probably doesn't even remember what Harry's like, or how he's missed five of Caleb's footie games of the season already. That said, he's more than glad to be back at work for the week. 

He's replying to a client's email his assistant, Nikki, walks over. Her outfit today consisted of a blue pleated skirt and a white, tight fitted shirt. "Hi, Mr. Styles. I was wondering if you'd like for me to get you a coffee?" She asks, watching him. Nikki was 23 and had short blonde hair, thin black glasses perched on her nose. 

"Yeah, Nikki. That sounds great, and call me Harry." He flashes her a grin, biting his lip as she turned to walk away to go downstairs and fix two coffees. He wasn't quite sure why he was so interested in her, maybe it was because she was younger (not much, only seven years) or maybe it was because she was a girl. He can't even  really remember the last experience he had with a girl. Maybe when he was around 20 or so, when he and Louis had taken a break when Harry confessed that he wanted to try something different. That, of course, pissed Louis off. Harry went out to a club with a few friends, and fucked a model in the bathroom. But that's all he remembered. 

Harry knows it's wrong to have thoughts about bending his assistant over his desk and fucking her, especially when his husband of 10 years is at home looking after their young kids. He can't help it. Well, he probably could. He just doesn't want to. 

A while later, Nikki is walking back into his office, holding two coffees in her hands. He stands up, adjusting his tie and taking the coffees from her. "Close the door, yeah? Lock it, too.." He says as he sits the coffees on her desk. 

She does as she's told, biting at her lip and watching him. Harry knows she's into him as well, seeing as she's been smirking and winking at him for the whole three weeks she's worked here. 

Harry knows he's wrong for doing this, but it doesn't stop him as he grabs Nikki's hands, pulling her close and kissing her lips hard, pushing her back against his desk. She squeals, Harry shushing her so their coworkers couldn't hear. He grabs her thighs, lifting her up onto his desk and not thinking twice about any important documents that might be under her. Not thinking twice about his husband sitting at home with his kids. Not thinking about anything other than fucking her on his desk. 

 

                                                                                                                                    ***

 

The next days, Louis and Harry barely spoke to each other. When they did, it was rushed and quiet mumbles under their breath, Louis saying stuff like "If you come home at one in the morning again please be quiet so you don't wake the kids up."

Louis had a fairly decent idea what was going on at the office, but he did not want to accept it at all. In his mind, he wanted to go back maybe, 5 months at the least. Harry and Louis were both happy, they just adopted their daughter Autumn and they were so, so happy. They had sex pretty much every night, had family meals and shared their thoughts and small stories about what they saw during the day. 

When Harry was home, though, he said nothing about his suspicions. He hoped that if he put them in the back of his mind, he'd forget about them forever and ever. But, it's sort of hard to do that when it's nap time and he's not chasing a toddler around, when he's just sitting, staring blankly at the television, flipping through channels. His mind wanders, thinking about who the person is and what that person has that he doesn't. It's hard when he Google's the signs of a cheating spouse and Harry matches each and every one. He really hopes he's just paranoid though, and Harry isn't cheating on him.  He hopes. 

When Harry comes home later that night, Louis had just put the kids to bed and he was sitting at the kitchen table, fiddling with his fingers. "Hi, my love." Louis says softly, looking up at Harry. Harry smiles a little, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge, grabbing the plate. That has become sort of a night routine now. Louis serves dinner, fixes Harry a plate and puts it away for later. 

"Um," Louis starts, voice quiet and a bit timid. "I don't want to be reading too much into this, but, I, um, was reading online that a cheating spouse is more shut off towards their spouse.." He says, looking up from his fingers and watching Harry.

Harry swallows his bite of roast, taking a sip of his bottled water. "What? Lou, you're fuckin' ridiculous. I'm shut off because you're being an asshole to me all the time." He says.

Seeming like the billionth time in the last month, Louis snaps. "I'm an asshole because I miss you! I miss our family! I'm tired of eating dinner alone with the kids and not knowing what to say to them when they ask where their dad is and if he's coming home! Because you know what? I don't know if you're ever coming home." 

Harry rolls his eyes, biting his lip and standing up from the table, starting to walk upstairs but Louis follows him, grabbing his arm and restraining him. "Fuck you, talk to me." Louis demands, watching him and not bothering to wipe at the tears running down his cheeks. 

Harry looks down at him, sighing quietly. He doesn't speak for a while, watching Louis and taking in his face - showing betrayal, pain.. and Harry hasn't even confessed yet. This was a nightmare. Louis didn't want to believe this, but his nightmare was becoming a reality. 

"Nikki, she's my assistant. I've fucked her a few times, yeah." Harry says quietly, but makes it seem like it's no big deal. Makes it seem like he didn't just crush his boyfriend. 

Louis lets out a scream, shoving Harry away against the wall. "Harry! How could you?" He screams, voice cracking as he started to sob. "I can't believe you.." he mumbles, shoving past him and going up to his room, locking the door and crawling into his bed. He gets back up, yanking the sheets and pillows off because they smelled like him. He climbs back in, wrapping his arms around himself and sobbing. He's spend the last 12 years with this man, he watched him grow up from a chubby, baby face 16 year old to a beautiful, wise man. And the man that he loved just tore his heart out and stomped on it. 

 

                                                                                                                                ***

 

The next morning, Harry emerges from the guest room, walking downstairs quietly and biting his lip. He forces a small smile as his kids rush over and he bends down, hugging them and kissing both of their heads. He finds Louis in the kitchen, eyes red and wet and face blotchy from crying. Harry made him like that and it's killing him inside. He never ever wanted to hurt Louis, but he did and that's that. 

"Lou, I'm--" Harry starts, but Louis interrupts him, waving his hand at him. 

"No, I don't feel like hearing your bullshit excuse and apology." Louis mumbles, voice hoarse from crying all night. "You fucking cheated on me and I want a divorce." He says, watching him.  Divorce. He never imagined that word would come out of his mouth. "And I want you out of the house in an hour. Everything you own, I want it out."

Harry watches him, sighing. "Lou, you don't mean that.. please." He was breaking. Right now, at this very moment, he regrets everything he's ever done - and what he never did. 

"Yes, I do mean it Harry. I'm done. I'll let you see the kids on weekends." He says quietly, wiping at his eyes and sniffling. Harry rubs over his face, going into the family room and saying bye to the kids, telling them he'll see them soon before pulling away and walking up. He grabs a few bags, shoving his things in messily before carrying them downstairs and putting them in his car. He hates that he's going out without a fight, but he's never seen Louis like this so he know's he really fucked up. 

Louis walked out, looking at Harry and crossing his arms. "I've had a nice 12 years," he says quietly, biting his lip and wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. "I hope you did too and I'm so sorry I couldn't make you happy and give you what you wanted."

Harry gets in his car, staying quiet and driving off. He's sorry, too. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> well that's that!! i'd really love feedback so if you don't mind send me a message at eloserbethvictoria.tumblr.com and tell me how it was!! 8)


End file.
